Electronic plumbing fixture fittings, such as electronic faucets, are well known. Such electronic plumbing fixture fittings are used in residential and commercial applications, such as in kitchens, bathrooms, and various other locations. Many difficulties can be encountered in manufacturing, assembling, installing, and using typical electronic plumbing fixture fittings.